Twist Of Fate
by TwinPhoenixOfDark
Summary: Arthur and Merlin both apparently have a great destiny. Well, they're not the only ones involved. Whether or not she likes it, Kaitlyn knows she must play her part.  Potential slash in later chapters. Title likely to change.  Evil!Morgana ArthurOC
1. Chapter 1

…**Hi. :')**

**It seems I like starting fics and I struggle to finish them… I will update my HP crossover fic within a week! I promise! But whilst you're waiting, I've rewritten all the chapters and extended some and now… You have this too! :D**

**I'm not at all a fan of the Arthur/Gwen pairing. It makes me cringe so bad and I'd already been working on this fic for a few months so I have a few chapters written out, just after tonight's episode and the preview of next week's… I felt the need to put this up.**

_**What does he see in Gwen? I fail to see the attraction! Every time a new male turns up, she forgets about Arthur. Then she's left alone so she goes back to Arthur. Stop using him as a last resort. He deserves better. Doesn't she cheat on him in the stories..? Dfgyhjklobvtghbnjkm WHAT AM I DOING. SORRY FOR RANTING. Here it is. Chapter 1.**_

**It was difficult to write, setting the scene and whatnot and I've never written a romance fic before so… All feedback is welcome! (The next 2 chapters are my favourite. :') )**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

The sun was at its peak on this fine working day in Camelot. The many citizens were working as hard as ever; planting, digging up and selling crops; rushing to and from the castle; washing; cleaning; children carelessly playing; laughing and throwing rotten food at the unfortunates in the stocks whilst the guards patrolled, checking that all was well and in order in the kingdom.

Closer to the heart of the kingdom, the castle, in a slightly more secluded area stood a tall, well-built and handsomely dressed young blonde amongst other men dressed similarly and armed with weapons. His presence, however, was a lot more evident; his rough, dirty blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze, his laugh had a warmer sound to it and his bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The handsome features of his face clearly displayed nobility and confidence as did his ease of his company, whereas his slightly tanned skin and masculine figure showed a hard worker.

Arthur Pendragon; Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Camelot.

Whilst his striking good looks and charm melted the hearts of all the ladies in the land, his fierce displays of aggressive fighting brought men to their knees on the battlefield.

Voices could be heard coming from nearby. At first, the young men ignored this, expecting it to be nothing but the typical, idle chatter of the townspeople in the upper town but the voices grew louder and more aggressive. This finally caused the men to stop and pay attention, listening carefully.

Arthur motioned to the men to arm themselves whilst remaining silent, on their guards, they prepared themselves. The loud, booming voices of the guards grew louder and more urgent and then, literally from out of nowhere, landed a cloaked figure just behind Arthur, one palm and one knee placed on the ground in order to keep balance before standing up.

The sudden landing had taken the men by surprise to say the least; they immediately encircled the stranger, swords already drawn from their sheaths, prepared to attack once given the order. The guards had finally caught up with the cloaked and hooded stranger, panting heavily from the excessive chasing.

One of them showed a bloodied face and shouted, "Arrest the wench!"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock at his command, turning around just as "the wench", whose back was still facing him, let her cloak's black hood drop to the ground, revealing her face.

"Are you serious?" She cried out, turning to face the guard who'd spoken, out of rage, "You try to violate my body with your filthy lack of manners and once taught a lesson, you want me arrested?"

A young man behind her made an attempt to take her of her but she wouldn't have it. Once she felt him get close enough, she jumped, both feet briefly landed on his back and she kicked him down before turning in the air to land behind him in one quick elegant move. Her sudden reaction catalysed an attack from the others, which didn't last particularly long.

"Stop! Leave her," the noble blonde commanded.

They put their weapons aside and stepped away and left Arthur alone with this girl. He approached her, frowning slightly.

She didn't look like a local, dressed in far too different a manner. Her rough, brown hair went in many directions, much of it falling into her green eyes; the longest of strands barely reached her chest. Her figure was tall and slender and her skin was a little tanned. What she wore clearly made her stand out. Rather than having the modest appearance that women of Camelot typically had, she appeared to be dressed more like a bandit. She wore a cream tunic of some kind that struggled to cover her hips and a skirt of the same material, which went mid-thigh. Her chest was covered by some gold-plated armour and a similar metal was bound around her upper right arm, however, her shoulders were completely bare aside from green markings, which appeared to be reaching from her back and over her shoulders. To finish, she wore leather, brown knee-length boots and gloves.

Her expression was weary as he stood in front of her but it brightened at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them, "Kenai!"

A white horse stopped beside, tossing back it snowy mane as he stood proud and pleased to his owner. He carried little luggage from what Arthur could see and he bared no saddle, no stirrup, no reigns. Just simple bags.

She removed her cloak completely, leaving it on her horse's back before casually stretching her limbs as though she suddenly had no interest in Arthur's presence.

The Pendragon spoke, "Why haven't you run yet?"

She stood up straight, acknowledging the Prince by looking at him firmly in the eyes, "Is there any reason for me to run? I've heard of the mercy the heir to Camelot displays; I have nothing to fear."

"What's your name?"

"Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Maia Sienhagen."

The name rang a bell in Arthur's head yet he couldn't quite place where from so he ignored it and continued his interrogation, "Why were the guards chasing you?"

"We-"

"We?"

"Kenai and I. _We," _Her eyes narrowed, "came in search for something, well, someone. Recognizing those men to be royal guards, we requested help from them. It appears to me they had been slacking from their duties and spending more time in the tavern. They laughed and stared as though my request was so shocking. One said he would want something. He made a vulgar move towards me so Kenai got angry," she notced Arthur's shocked expression. "I wasn't prepared and fell off as he kicked at them. I ran, I jumped and I climbed and they chased me. Then I found you and… Here we are, it seems."

"So your horse is responsible?"

Kaitlyn glared at him, "No, they hurt me, you insensitive, mindless-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I've travelled by myself nearly all my life. Many men have approached me with their inexcusable, vile habits and _all _have received the same treatment. I don't expect you to understand, _Sire_, being safely hidden behind the castle walls, safe fro-"

He cut her off once more, "I sincerely apologize if I've offended you in any way. Those men will be dealt with accordingly. To make up for this, do you require hospitality?"

She was taken aback by his change in manner and thought about his offer, "That's a generous offer and one I am more than willing to accept."

"Then let me escort you to the castle so my father is aware of your presence."

"Thank you, Sire."

Arthur led Kenai towards the courtyard on foot as they made conversation, "How do you ride like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"No saddle. No reigns. A completely bare horse. Surely it's difficult to maintain your balance, especially when travelling at great speed…" Arthur frowned.

She smirked, "It seems you are in dire need of a real riding lesson, Arthur Pendragon. The equipment which makes your riding more comfortable does nothing but tire your horse."

They stopped in the courtyard, near the entrance to the halls of the castle. Arthur, ever the gentlemen, extended his hand to help her down but she unintentionally ignored this, jumping off and landing perfectly on her two feet at his side. Arthur's eyes were transfixed at the spot where she had been sitting. He then slowly withdrew his hand and turned to face, still fazed by her movement.

Coming to realize what had happened, Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'm sorry! I didn't notice!"

"That's fine…" Arthur muttered.

As they were about to walk inside, two guards moved to stop them, blocking their entrance.

"Our deepest apologies, Sire," one of them spoke up. "We need to check the lady for any weaponry and forbidden objects."

Arthur was about to speak but Kaitlyn beat him to it, "Here." From her boots, she withdrew two identical swords; from the opening of her gloves and her armour, several very small throwing knives and tied to her waist, a dagger.

The Prince gawped at her for a split second before composing himself, "You were carrying all of that the entire time?"

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I need to be armed at all times. I'd be foolish not to."

As the pair passed through the hallways, Arthur beckoned forth a passing knight, asking about his father's whereabouts whilst Kaitlyn took in the sights of the castle: the beautiful architecture, the white statues, the striking tapestries…

Arthur led her into the cellars; apparently, King Uther could be found there and there he was, doing a monthly check-up on his _private stock_ in the cold, dark, torch-lit cellars.

Arthur caught his attention, "Father! We've been looking for you."

"We?" The King asked as he turned to face his son, only to also be greeted with the sight of a young girl with him. "Who is your… companion?"

Arthur's eyes shifted from his father's to Kaitlyn's and back. He spoke hesitantly, "This is Kaitlyn. I came to seek your permission to give her hospitality within the castle after a few guards mistreated her…"

Uther sighed, "Who are you, Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn understood this question and curtseyed before responding, "I am not a commoner. My name is Kaitlyn Maia Sienhagen. My father was a Lord Rian and my mother a Lady Maia. I was born in the forest of Medhir 19 Winters ago and today, I have returned to Camelot for my family's name."

Uther's eyes were locked with hers as he searched for any signs of dishonesty but when he found nothing, he nodded his approval, "In that case, my child, we have much to discuss. For now, Arthur will escort you to your chambers."

"Sire," She curtseyed, thankful.

_Later, Outside Kaitlyn's Chambers_

"So, I trust you are satisfied with the standard of your room?" Arthur asked Kaitlyn as he walked out of her new room.

She looked up at him, an expression of disbelief painted all over her face. She shook her head, "Really. Compared to the caves and forests I've slept in, this is heaven. I can't thank you enough for your help and for trusting me when you didn't even know me… I am very grateful," she smiled.

He smiled and took her hand to kiss it, "You are more than welcome."

_This is turning out better than I thought it would, _she thought, pleased with the outcome. _Things will be so much easier for you, Arthur._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I got 2 reviews within an hour of posting Chapter 1 and… **_**It warmed my heart greatly. I love my reviewers dearly. :3 **_**So, I thought I'd be nice and put up Chapter 2 today, especially since Chapter 3 probably won't be up until the weekend! So many typos in Chapter 1, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHERE THEY CAME FROM. Sorry. ****Also, sorry if you got confused between scenes because of the lack of breaks… They're just being too much effort for me to deal with right now…**

**Rather than addressing some comments directly, I thought I'd answer here in case anyone has similar thoughts:**

**CoffeeJunkie33:** Thank you! Words cannot express how happy your review made me. :'D And it kinda sparked an idea… Which I shall reveal in several chapters time! ;D

**Midnight Wolf-94:**Thank you very much also. :D _As for the storyline, it won't follow exactly how the series is going (set during Season 3/after season 2 methinks). I may at times integrate certain parts into my story but it'll all be moulded to fit my new character and of course, with her she's bringing new adventures. :D _Hope that clears up the way the story will go. ^^

**On a completely irrelevant note, can I just say: **_**Gwaine. Hnnnnnnnngggg. 3**_

**Uhh, chapter 2. One of my favourites! It would be longer had I included the full convo with Morgana but I decided against it! Let me know if it's moving along too fast though… All feedback is welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As the sun was setting and the people of Camelot brought their day's work to a close to retreat to their homes, Kaitlyn strode down the castle halls. The King had wished to speak with her in his private quarters immediately. As she approached the door to his chambers, the guard beside the entrance nodded, allowing her inside.

It was everything she expected it to be. Spacious and richly furnished; fit for a King. She saw Uther gazing out of the window thoughtfully.

She cleared her throat, "Sire," making her presence known.

The aging monarch snapped out of his daze and turned to face her, "Kaitlyn. Come, please, sit down."

"What is it you would like to discuss?"

He frowned, "There is much. Let us start with your father, Lord Rian…"

Almost an hour had passed until the brunette left the King's chambers but as she slowly stumbled out, she appeared to be trembling. Taking several slow steps down the empty, torch-lit halls, she leaned against the wall for support, taking deep breaths in order to compose herself. Wiping away stray tears, Kaitlyn stood up straight, her expression calm once more, she walked back to where she felt safe.

She cried herself to sleep during her first night in Camelot.

* * *

The following morning when Kaitlyn arose from her sleep, the events of the previous night came rushing to her mind. Shaking her head vigorously, she washed and dressed in her usual attire quickly and left without breakfast. As she ran down the stairs leading to the courtyard, she found herself on the floor, having bumped into something, or better yet, someone.

She could hear a nervous male's voice, a servant, she assumed, "I-I'm so, so sorry! Don't hurt me! I didn't see you and-"

Getting to her feet slowly, she shook her head, "That's okay. It was my fault for running. Are you alright?" She looked straight at him and saw a lanky, dark-haired boy. Her assumptions were correct; he looked like a servant and in his arms was a basket of laundry, which was probably what caused her to fall. He nodded and moved to the side, allowing her to pass and Kaitlyn smiled at him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Merlin; Prince Arthur's servant."

"I'm Kaitlyn. It's good to meet you Merlin. I hope we meet again!"

"Have a good day," he bowed a little but so his laundry wouldn't fall out.

* * *

The fair-haired Prince stretched, fully-dressed that morning and approached the window, looking at her as she stroked her horse's mane and fed him lumps of sugar from the palm of her hand. Arthur was suddenly drawn out of his daydreaming by his servant (and friend) Merlin, who strolled in happily with some laundry.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily. "I'll be off to get your breakfast in a moment, Sire."

Arthur turned back to the window, continuing to admire the sight, "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" He murmured.

"Well, I met a rather lovely girl on the way here…"

"Really, Merlin?"

"Yes! She was really nice, especially for someone staying he- What on Earth are you staring at?"

Merlin approached the same window just as Arthur left it as though there was nothing at all interesting outside and sat the table, waiting for Merlin to fetch his breakfast, "Nothing. Now how about my breakfast?"

As soon as Merlin looked outside, he knew exactly what it was that had caught Arthur's attention and faced him, a huge grin plastered on his face, "You were staring at Kaitlyn, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Arthur snorted.

Merlin struggled to keep a straight face, "She's the only one outside, Arthur. What happened? _I thought you had eyes only for Gwen."_

"I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Merlin."

"Well, she seems like a nice enough girl and you seem to know her well… Not to mention she's quite attractive…"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this…" he muttered.

"Go on!" Merlin urged him gleefully, his smile spreading even wider across his face… If that was at all possible.

"I'll admit… I do quite like her."

Merlin raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Quite?"

"Fine. A lot. It's only been a day but she's different. Everyone else comes across as so… Boring. Simple. Plain. And she's stunning. There, I said it. Now go away."

"Wow, I-can't-believe-you-just-told-me-that! But back to the question at hand… What about Gwen?"

"Merlin, you sound like a gossiping old woman…"

"Last question. I promise!"

"Gwen is a maid. Kaitlyn is a Lady. Father likes Kaitlyn. Father doesn't care about Gwen. Need I go on?"

"I see but…"

"You said last question. Now go get my breakfast and you can muck out the stables after that."

Merlin shook his head at his Master's attempts to get rid of him but left him nevertheless.

* * *

Shortly, Arthur appeared beside Kaitlyn, just as she climbed onto Kenai.

"I hope Merlin wasn't annoying you at all earlier…"

"Oh no, he was lovely to talk to, bless him."

"I see…"

She looked down at him, "Are you supposed to be doing anything right now?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"I could give you your first _real _riding lesson," she smirked.

He chuckled softly, "I suppose I have no better way to spend my time."

Arthur made a move to order a servant to bring him his horse but she stopped him, "No, you'll only struggle more," she laughed. "Come on up on Kenai."

Arthur placed one hand on the horse's back and the took hold of Kaitlyn's as she helped him onto Kenai, "You make it seem so easy!"

"Years of practice! Okay, you can hold onto me if you want, just make sure your knees are keeping a good strong grip."

"Got it."

"Good, let's go then!" She said, nudging Kenai and laughing as the Pendragon immediately took hold of her waist once they moved.

* * *

Following the rather eventful time spent riding (or in Arthur's case, falling), their pair decided to take a break; Kaitlyn was still unable to look at Arthur without bursting into a fit of giggles each time, the memory of how he consistently fell off Kenai replaying in her mind. With each time she laughed, he'd unintentionally pout a little; she made it look so easy, he had no idea how difficult, let alone embarrassing, it would be. As the blonde stood up, wiping off the dirt from his latest fall, he noticed his companion walking away from him through the rustling trees, which surrounded the clearing.

"Kaitlyn?" He asked.

She beckoned him towards her, "Come on then!"

Arthur nodded, still confused as to where she was leading him and for what purpose. When she stopped and sat on the ground, patting the grass beside her as a gesture for him to sit also, he stopped in awe of the sight before him. Only then was it that Arthur realized how beautiful his future kingdom really was. He slowly took his seat beside her, their legs dangling over the edge of the ground; it wasn't dangerous, only about four feet below was a small, sparkling lake. Beyond that were masses of greenery, the plants glistened in the beaming sunlight, the branches of trees swayed calmly. A river ran through the fields towards the edge of Camelot and there, at the end of it all was the heart of the Camelot; tall, magnificent buildings stood proud, the turrets reached for the heavens, bearing flags, which possessed the royal crest and blew in the cool breeze.

"I take it you've never stopped to admire your kingdom before, have you?" Kaitlyn spoke up, breaking the silence and dragging Arthur out of this awkward trance.

He faced her and shook his head, "No, I… I had no idea… It's beautiful. I could sit here all day."

"Well, why don't we?"

Her response surprised him, "What?"

"Sit here for the rest of the day. Talk… You know…" she trailed off.

Arthur mentally smirked to himself, _She has no idea, _he thought. "I like this idea. So go ahead, _Lady _Kaitlyn. Tell me something."

"Wait, this was my idea! You go first," she turned her body to face him completely, legs crossed. All of a sudden, she was thankful to be wearing her riding pants and not her regular skirt.

"Fine!" He sighed in mock defeat, "why don't we take turns? I hate milk. It's vile."

"You hate milk..? Oh, dear Gods. _You hate milk?"_

He shrugged, "Yes, I hate milk. Keep it away from me. It is utterly disgusting."

"_But Sire, how will you grow up to be a big and strong knight if you don't drink your milk?"_ Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh at and mock this confession.

"Alright, it's not that funny!"

"But it really is!"

"It's your turn."

She took deep breaths to regain her composure before speaking, "I can't stand alcohol."

Arthur was surprised to say the least. He turned to face her completely, mimicking her position, "Care to elaborate?"

This time it was she who shrugged, "Obviously there have been bad experiences regarding drunk men I've been through but… I generally despise the smell and taste of it and… I refuse to kiss men who have just had a drink," she laughed again.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "And tell me, Lady Kaitlyn," he spoke softly, "have you kissed many men?"

"Well…" she spoke almost as though to tease him, "I suppose being a woman has its advantages when I need something but as for your question… I wouldn't say many."

He leaned in closer to her, this time merely inches away, "And if I was to-"

But Arthur didn't get to finish off his sentence because who to interrupt but Kenai, who whinnied loudly, taking the Prince completely by surprise as he was momentarily unaware of the horse's presence. As a result, Arthur lost his balance completely and tumbled into the water four feet below. Kaitlyn froze and slowly looked at Kenai and then at Arthur, who had just caught his breath. Before she knew it, she had erupted into more laughter due to Arthur's situation and the cause of his "downfall" so to speak. This, however, was her own undoing and the next thing she knew was she was falling into the lake. She screamed, rising to the surface, pushing back her gorgeous brown locks as they clung to her face. Catching her breath, she turned around only to face a very familiar male.

"I believe I was just about to do something before your horse so rudely interrupted…" he murmured before lowering his face to hers.

Only to be interrupted once more. By Kenai.

Kaitlyn blushed ever so slightly when she realized just how close he has been to her so soon. "I think we should dry off and get back soon… Kenai's getting very impatient, it seems," she muttered quickly, climbing onto the banks, which Kenai trotted to slowly.

Arthur mentally cursed, _Damn horse._

_

* * *

_

Kaitlyn waited for Arthur to dismount before getting off of Kenai herself. A servant rushed towards them, taking the horse to the stables without a word. Arthur's short hair had dried up very quickly whereas Kaitlyn's, still wet, was tied up in a messy bun from which the stray hairs framed her face.

"That was an enjoyable day. Thank you," Arthur spoke up.

"You're very welcome. I haven't laughed like that… Ever. I'd like to do it again sometime," she smiled at him. It surprised her how she had managed to open up to him so quickly but I suppose that was one way in which he was so different to the other men, noblemen or not, that she had come across.

"Then tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She was taken aback by this request.

"Tomorrow. An hour before sunset. We could meet here?"

"I look forward to it."

"As do I. Good evening, Kaitlyn," he spoke softly, taking her right hand to kiss it.

"Good evening, Arthur," she replied.

Arthur watched as she turned and left for her chambers, letting go of his breath, unaware he had even been holding it. Clearing his thoughts, he strode in the opposite direction, content. As he retreated to his room for a good night's sleep, one thing continued to lurk on his mind as he walked up the flights of stairs and even when he lay on the rich covers of his bed, making it harder for him to give himself up to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was feeling rather giddy from the earlier events as she headed towards her room. Swept up in her deep thoughts, she didn't notice the elegantly-dressed, dark-haired beauty ahead, until, of course, she was stopped by her.

Startled, Kaitlyn stopped and apologized, "My apologies. I did not see you."

Her voice was strong and rich when she spoke, smiling, "Do not worry. You must be Lady Kaitlyn. I am Morgana; the King's Ward."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"And you. It's getting late, would you care to accompany to my chambers where we could talk? It would be good to have another woman around who I can easily converse with!"

"Of course." Kaitlyn felt no need to deny this request, she didn't want to get on Morgana's bad side at all.

As they walked and talked, they learned more about each other and grew comfortable with one another; Morgana was entranced by Kaitlyn's life as a noble amongst commoners and Kaitlyn by hers in Camelot. It was an interesting discussion to say the least. Both woman were evidently oblivious to the other's intentions.

* * *

The following morning Kaitlyn woke up to find herself in a strange, yet strong and determined state of mind. She went to wash before clothing herself in some unusual attire. She tied many bandages around her chest and her stomach, followed by her usual armour over her chest; her leather brown boots, her usual gloves and a white skirt with her shorts underneath. Picking up the single sword that lay at the foot of her bed, she marched out, ignoring Guinevere, who had brought up her breakfast.

Kaitlyn headed for the training grounds. Where Arthur Pendragon was.

And there he was indeed; Instructing two younger men training as they fought each other, giving them advice to improve their technique, unaware that she was approaching him. Only when his knights stopped and looked at the figure behind him, bowing quickly out of respect did he turn to face her.

Unaware of her reasons for being there, he smiled at her, "Kaitlyn, what-" He was cut off when her glove landed firmly at his feet. His eyes met hers and there through her cold stare, he saw steel determination.

_What did I do, _he thought.

"I, Lady Kaitlyn Maia Sienhagen challenge you, Arthur Pendragon to a duel." She stated firmly.

Arthur simply blinked and stared, "You cannot be serious. I-"

"Do not insult me. Pick it up."

"Kaitlyn, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you-"

She nearly snorted, "You underestimate me, _Sire. _You forget I've been fighting for just as long, if not, longer than you. I won't stand for this insult much longer. Pick it up."

Reluctantly, he bent down and picked up her glove, "I accept your challenge, Lady Kaitlyn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Chapter 3 is finally here! I've changed the perspective for some of this chapter for various reasons, one being so I can give a better insight into what's happened.**

**Well, I found this chapter really hard to write and it's not very long but I'm planning on having chapter 4 up tomorrow, the latest! Maybe it's all moving too fast? I don't know. Things will start to pick up from the next chapter in terms of the actual plot. I suppose I've used these first few to build character and the relationships between Kaitlyn and other characters.**

**I also noticed I've had loads of visitors to this fic… :O Thank you for reading :D Although I fear chapter 1 may have been shitty as chapter 2 has so many less but whatever… XD**

_**I have the tendency to rant about episodes on here but I don't want to put spoilers for people who haven't seen them so… If I did a "fic" where each chapter was my thoughts on each episode, would you read it? Let me know.**_

**All feedback is welcome and very much appreciated as usual! X**

Chapter 3

I felt as though every knight in Camelot had run me over on horseback. My head was sore from the moment I regained consciousness, my eyesight was anything but good and my limbs ached like never before. I made a feeble attempt to sit up but only got dizzier and eventually allowed my head to rest against the soft, supportive pillows beneath. It was silent. My eyes were far too weak and I had no idea where I was.

Why am I even in this condition, I wondered.

And then it all came back to me; meeting Morgana, duelling Arthur… Oh Gods, a rush of almost unbearable emotions overcame me as I recalled what had happened that morning. His confusion and my coldness; how aggressive I'd been and how half-heartedly he responded to each strike and… How he lost…

My free hand had taken hold of a fistful of his blonde hair, roughly pulling his head to the side, baring his neck to which I held my sword to from behind.

But most of all, the way his eyes connected with mine when he faced me after I uttered those words;

_I was wrong. You're too weak for your people._

Simply recalling that moment brought my mood crashing down, I couldn't begin to imagine how they must have affected him.

What had I been thinking?

I suppose that must be it. I hadn't been thinking.

Right after our fight, I found myself stumbling back into the castle. I had no idea where the sudden lack of control over my body had come from, although, arguably, I felt as though I had little control over myself during our duel. I was going up the stairs along the outer walls when she approached me once more. She was happy but… The next thing I knew was I was falling.

I fell.

And blacked out too it seems.

And here I am now. I cleared my mind of those thoughts and my senses were coming back to me. I could hear faint movement in the room. Grunting a little, I moved to sit up once more and the blurry figure a few feet away from me got larger and helped me.

I recognized his voice immediately, "Lady Kaitlyn, just relax, alright. Gaius will be here to help you shortly. The physician," Merlin added.

My throat was dry but I managed to croak out a 'thank you'.

"Here," he help up a flask containing a clear liquid to my lips. "It will help."

I gratefully accepted and drank it all. Before I knew it, the aching subsided and my vision was clearer, "How long have I been here?"

"We found you about an hour or so after your fight. You took quite a fall. It's almost sunset now."

"Sunset? But Arthur-"

"Don't worry about him. He's fine," _that's now what I meant, _I thought but let him continue, "and said he'll come to see how you are before sunset."

"To see me?" I replied incredulously. "Gods, I hate that man." Merlin stared at me. "You know what I mean! I wasn't the most courteous of ladies earlier and _he wants to see me."_

"Well, why shouldn't _he_?" I looked up to see the Prince himself stood in the doorway, looking right at me. He crossed the little distance between us before standing beside Merlin. He looked so genuinely worried yet beautiful and I hated him for that. It was impossible to deny either. He continued to speak, "You beat me and yet _you're the one who ends up unconscious._"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Pendragon," I grumbled, averting the depths of his attractive eyes.

"Merlin, could you leave us to talk?" I could feel his eyes fixed on me as he spoke. I heard a door close and saw Merlin had obeyed and left. "What the hell were you thinking?" His tone was harsh yet not unpleasant.

I didn't flinch. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Seriously, Kaitlyn. I thought you liked me so what was that stunt this morning? And what you said after… I don't know, you might be right but-"

"No!" I cut him off instantly, shaking my head vigorously. "What I said was stupid and wrong. I just… Something happened when you left last night and then this morning… It doesn't matter and I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm sorry," I looked up at him, "really, I am. I didn't mean to say that."

I felt his cool body against my slightly flushed one as he pulled me into a comforting embrace, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

It had been a day since Gaius the miracle-worker of a physician had decided I was fit to carry on as usual. It was near noon and I lay on a peaceful, grassy hill, staring at the sky whilst Kenai munched on some fruit nearby. I stretched my bare arms and sighed, recalling the previous night. No one had warned me this could happen and worse yet… I think I was glad it was happening.

Due to the change of plans two days ago, Arthur and I had gone out riding again the following night when I was capable of riding a horse. Gaius said it would help me fully recover my senses considering the incident.

To put it simply… I'd learnt more than I had intended to find out.

_Author POV_

_Kaitlyn drew random patterns on the ground she was sat on, her legs casually moving in a slight swinging motion over that very same ledge whilst Arthur lay beside her._

_She spoke up, breaking the oddly peaceful silence, "How do you put up with it?"_

_He sat up slowly and looked at her, "With what?"_

"_You know, all the 'you will be the greatest King ever known' speeches you get day in, day out."_

"_Oh… That." He frowned little before continuing to speak, "I suppose it just makes me glad the people have so much faith in me. It's comforting and gives me confidence in my abilities but…"_

"_Pressuring?"_

"_Definitely. I don't want to be… A weak King," he finished slowly, avoiding her eyes._

"_Look, I-"_

"_You're sorry. I know but what I _want _to know is, why did you say that?"_

_Kaitlyn squirmed a little and automatically felt uncomfortable when he asked her. The sun was darkening and the temperature dropping just as her mood did, "It's not that I apparently beat you… It's because you barely tried to hit me." Arthur opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him and carried on, "I was prepared to beat you down no matter what yet you would barely defend yourself and it was all out of fear, wasn't it? It doesn't matter that I'm a woman, that I'm your… friend," she felt awkward using that word yet continued, "that maybe I'm weaker, that I had less armour… If you want to be the greatest King ever, you can't afford to take risks and let your guard like that at all. Certainly not because of such trivial and irrelevant matters. Nothing like that matters on the battlefield, Arthur. You have to be prepared to protect yourself no matter what."_

_He tilted her face up to look at him, not blinking or moving, "I didn't hold back because of what you are. I did it because I could never forgive myself if I was to hurt you."_

_All of a sudden, Kaitlyn felt very awkward and her pulse began to quicken. She's never been in this situation before and hadn't intended on it, least of all with the Crown Prince of Camelot. Her purpose in Camelot had been to find him and se-_

_At that moment, her mind went blank. She felt a sudden warmth spread through her and the air around her go still when his lips met hers and his hand moved towards her neck. Without realizing, Kaitlyn found herself responding to his sudden move._

_When they parted, no words were spoken, only an awkward, "It's getting late. You must be tired," he had mumbled._

And all I could think about since was that. I longed for that moment again.

And I hated him for that.

He was a distraction and a _very _good one at that.

But this was not the time to be dwelling on that. I had a mission and I couldn't afford to behave like some dim-witted, over-dramatic, flowery, love-struck, fem-

_Love-struck? _What.

Arthur's POV

All of a sudden, our regular hunting trips no longer held that overwhelming thrill; it all felt rather mundane, if anything. Who better to notice my sudden lack of interest than my nosy, surprisingly perceptive and annoying servant. It must have been obvious as more of the knights were sending me odd glances more often and it appeared as though Sir Leon was taking charge rather than I. I didn't really care. My mood had been strange since I'd awoken. I didn't want to get out of bed, eat, talk… it had been something I'd no experienced before. I had always looked forward to hunting so my sudden lack of enthusiasm had come as a surprise to everyone including myself.

I heard some hooves slow down beside me and noticed my scrawny servant. I sighed, not particularly in the mood for his unbearable prattle, "What is it, Merlin?"

He fumbled with the reigns of his dark horse before addressing me, "Nothing. It's just… Well, you seem a bit… Out of it." His eyes shifted as he spoke, mulling over his words carefully. I saw through this; had he said his initial thoughts out loud (which I was positive I knew), I'd have probably knocked him off his horse and into the muddy patches below. I stared at him and he continued, "You know, you're normally leading the party, slaughtering anything that gets in your way and right now, I, of all people, am more involved than you!" He laughed nervously.

"I don't expect you to understand, Merlin," I frowned a little. How could he understand; poor village boy living as a servant? _What would he know?_

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem really tired too and-"

"Merlin!" I felt my head begin to ache.

"I'm being serious, Arthur."

I felt nausea begin to overcome me, "You know what, you're right… I don't feel particularly good. I'm going back to the castle. You stay here and let the men know…"

Before he could answer back, I turned my horse around and rode in the opposite direction to the mass of eager knights preying on whatever living thing was unfortunate enough to cross their path. I rode slowly for fear my mind would drift elsewhere and I would lose control if I rode too fast. I approached an opening in the forest and followed it into a clearing. Not far off were grassy banks and a river, a nice change from the damp, crowded forest. I dismounted my horse and tied it to a rock before peeling my clothing away. The hot weather and the wetness of my recent surroundings combined with the dirt had made me feel filthy. My garments stuck to me unpleasantly and the ride was less than comfortable so I took this as an opportunity to wash quickly in order to refresh myself before returning to the castle. The last thing I wanted to do was bump into Kaitlyn in this state.

I gave my clothes a quick rinse and then left them to dry before cleaning up myself. The water was clod at first but my body quickly adjusted to the temperature. As I bathed, my mind drifted to what happened the previous night. My stomach lurched and I immediately felt uncomfortable thinking about it yet it was near impossible to just forget. And here I was, behaving like some love-struck _girl_. There was no denying that was the cause of my strange behaviour today. It had been a simple kiss. It didn't mean anything. Then why had I done that? The ride back home had been torturous; no words were spoken until we bid each other goodnight and even that had been horribly awkward. I no longer wished to dwell on the _incident _so I pushed those thoughts to the very back of my head and concentrated on getting myself clean. When I was done and had put the last of my clothes on, I continued on my short journey home.

"Kenai! Shut up! Stop moving!"

"Easy for you to say."

I froze.

"Look, stay still or we won't get anywhere!"

I recognized that voice immediately. How could I not? But the other one… It was a little deeper, more masculine but… Kaitlyn had addressed Kenai, hadn't she?

I felt as though my senses were deceiving me. Aside from the use of sorcery, how could this be possible? Curiosity got the better of me, just as she always does and I found myself nearing Kaitlyn and her as-of-yet unknown companion.

"Stop being such a b-"

"What is it?"

"There's someone here," she said.

A knife struck by me, missing my face by a few mere inches. My horse neighed out of fear and the two abrupt reactions caused me to fall back on the grass.

"Who's there?" Her companion spoke this time.

Getting to my feet and brushing my clothes, I walked closer to the source of the voices, "don't worry. It's just me, Prince Arthur, passing through." I received no response until I could see them and they could see me.

And upon seeing them, I saw why.

Why.

Who.

And _what._


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you impressed with how quickly I've updated? ;)**

**Chapter 4. Wow, so soon! xD Another short one. THEY WILL GET LONGER CHAPTER 5 ONWARDS. I PROMISE. We're getting more to the point of the fic now so hell yeeeaaahhh! :D Can I also say, the preview for episode 5 is too hilarious (but SO WRONG) and episode 4 was rather interesting so I'll probably stick my own version of them in sometime. :D**

Chapter 4

When Arthur stepped past the trees and bushes… What he saw would change everything.

Kaitlyn was knelt on the floor dressed in a red tunic, her arms bare, black pants and brown boots on. In her hand, she held an abnormally large thorn, stained with some blood. Arthur ignored her, he'd grown accustomed to her unusual appearance over the few days she had resided within the castle. What he was staring at what something that had taken him completely by surprise. Drawing his sword, he approached her companion, who possessed a radiant green aura at that moment.

Kaitlyn immediately stood up to defend her friend if need be. Arthur glared at her and spoke coldly, "Move out of the way."

Her eyes narrowed, "No."

She then took hold of her sword and swung it at him from above. He instinctively raised both arms, gripping his sword firmly in an attempt to block her but she took this as an opportunity to kick him in the stomach. The Prince staggered and before he knew it, Kaitlyn had torn some of her tunic, binding his wrists together behind him.

"Untie me now," he hissed.

Facing him, she pushed him back where he was forced to sit on the ground, "I'll be the one giving orders around here, Sire. Kenai, tie his legs, would you?"

Kenai.

Kenai did just that but what Kenai was was unlike anything the sheltered, brain-washed blonde had seen before. The four-hooved legs, strong back and tail remained just as he'd last seen him but everything else bared a stark difference. Replacing the horse's head, mane and neck was a strong, well-built torso, shoulder-length black hair and a face; a human face. He bore the same green eyes as Kaitlyn and upon recognizing them; Arthur saw a distinct resemblance between the two.

_He must be her kin, _he thought. _But how is that possible…?_

Kaitlyn sat in front of him, legs crossed as Kenai took his place beside her.

Arthur looked right at her and spoke harshly, "Aren't you going to gag me too, traitor? You used me."

_She used me, _he thought. _She _must _be a sorceress. There's no other explanation. That's why she's here. She was using me for her own needs. Everything that happened…_

"I used you?" She spoke calmly, looking into his eyes but this only angered him more. "What makes you think that?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well, what the hell is _that_?" He jerked his head towards Kenai.

Kaitlyn's expression hardened and she landed a blow on his face, "Don't you dare speak to my brother with such disrespect. You may be a Prince and destined to become a great King but you've got a long way before you can overcome this shallow, arrogant and disrespectful thinking of yours."

Her words caught him off-guard and he dropped his gaze, almost ashamed, "He's not human. Magic-"

"Magic is whatever the sorcerer wants it to be. I, myself, have no magical capabilities if that's what you thought. My brother, however… Is cursed."

"Cursed..?"

"Dark sorcery. Of course, I don't have the narrow-minded view on magic that you other nobles have even after my brother has been a victim of it," she added ever so casually.

"What happened?"

Kaitlyn laughed bitterly, "Now you're acting as though you care? After you were ready to strike him down when he posed no threat?"

Kenai shook his head and held up his hand, "It's alright, sister. I will tell the Prince. Maybe then he will co-operate."

After a moment's thought, Kaitlyn nodded and allowed her brother to continue. Arthur struggled to sit up eventually managed, keeping his eyes on the "magical" being as he spoke.

"As you know, Kaitlyn and I are the children of Lord Rian and Lady Maia. We are twins, born in the forest of Medhir. According to the druids, Mother was of gravely ill health and with child so the King urged them to flee and hide so if Camelot fell, they would still be there and there would be a chance to reclaim the land. So they left with a servant to help them and went into hiding. The war was long but unfortunately they failed to see it end. They were murdered. A dark sorceress had found something she wanted.

"That was me. I was born with magical capabilities but whilst they are limited in some areas, they were particularly advanced in medical uses. I was born a healer. She had an accomplice though. So after the sorceress killed our parents, she came to take me. I could barely talk… I suppose neither of us had any idea what was going on. That was when the druids showed up. They say they killed her, I suppose they must have burnt her with some very powerful, magical fire or torn her heart out… Her accomplice was too weak to fight them off so he cursed me instead. And fled. Swearing he'd find me again and complete her work. So when I reached the age of 10 years, my body began to change much more distinctively and there was little I could do to hide it. We lived with the druids in the East for 18 winters until… Our leader was possessed one night.

"No one had seen anything like it before. I still remember the fear coursing through my body when he stood up in front of the campfire; his eyes glowed abnormally bright, his voice was hoarse… And he told us of a prophecy. Then he died. Right there, on the spot. It was a riot after that. Kaitlyn was crying… It was horrible. I'd never seen her cry before but I suppose she was right too after the task she was left with," Kenai grimaced and paused, looking at Kaitlyn, who had stood up.

She was pacing back and forth impatiently, her stomach churning, "Kenai, how long has it been since you sent out the signal?"

"They'll be here when they will, sister. There's no need to worry."

She stopped and her voice trembled, "I don't want to do this."

"We have no choice. Would you care to finish our story? You know it better from here."

"Okay…" she nodded, her voice shaking a little. She sat down, avoiding looking at the silent Prince sat in front of her as guilt already began to settle, "I was left with a task. I was to go to Camelot and seek out Prince Arthur. My job was to befriend him, possess him with Kenai's help, seduce him… Do whatever it took to get him to leave his kingdom."

"_I suppose being a woman has its advantages when I need something", _Arthur remembered the words she had said to him.

He continued to listen to the rest of her story, "We wanted to bring magic back to the land. Not by force… Just with a little, er, _persuasion_, shall we say? Gods, why am I telling you all of this? Kenai, this is only ruining the plan."

"Yeah, thanks for the inside story but… I still don't understand what Kenai is. He looked like a horse up until today," Arthur interrupted.

"A simple illusion. The body of a centaur doesn't vary _that _much from that of a horse's so we just used a simple illusion, which diverted your attention from the upper half in a rather clever way," she spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Arthur nodded, yet still not quite understanding, "So why do you still have me tied up? You do realize that now I know your plans, they'll never work out."

Kaitlyn's expression darkened once more and she glared at him menacingly, "Don't worry, Sire. You will co-operate. You see, you really have no choice."

"What d'you mean?"

"You don't co-operate, you die. You die and the heir to the throne is an evil sorceress. Simple."

Merlin walked quickly down the castle halls thinking he was last for his work once again. Well, it wasn't really his fault, was it? Arthur had left the hunt early and Merlin was turning up later, as he should have. Somehow, Merlin didn't think Arthur would really buy that excuse. Bowing his head, he knocked the door in front of him, which led to the Prince's chambers. Upon receiving no response, he knocked again and got the same response. Nothing. Confused, Merlin pushed the door open and frowned. Everything was exactly as it had been when they left that morning; the bed was still made, not a single crease in place, the floors _clean_, none of Arthur's armour was to be seen, the room was untouched. Now that Merlin thought about it, he hadn't seen his horse in the stables when he had returned either.

Something was wrong.

Soon after, Merlin found himself riding out of Camelot, into the fields to get some answers. Above him, a huge predatory creature swooped down and landed fiercely right in front of him. His teeth alone were twice the size of Merlin, his wings outstretched, his eyes threatening and talons sharp. Merlin, however, was not fazed.

The creature spoke, his deep voice rumbling, "You called, young Warlock?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "Prince Arthur. He hasn't returned to his chambers. I have a bad feeling… Do you know anything?"

The dragon grinned, almost evilly, "Ah, but we should rejoice for this marks the beginning of a new era."

"What do you mean?"

"The Prince is leaving Camelot with the Lady for whom he shares those deep affections for-"

"_What?_"

"It is for the good of those like us, young one."

"Those like us? You mean magical beings?"

"Indeed."

"But what… I don't understand. What does Kaitlyn have to do with this?"

"That does not matter. You have played your part in keeping him alive, Emrys. She will take it from here."

"_But what is she going to do?"_

"That is none of your concern."

Merlin's face hardened and he roared at the disobedient dragon, "Where are Kaitlyn and Arthur and what is she going to do with him?"

The dragon growled a little before taking a deep breath, which he released onto Merlin, "Are you satisfied, young Warlock? Your mistakes have nearly caused the loss of Albion and this will do the same. My work is done." And with that he flew away, leaving the determined Sorcerer angrier than before.

Kaitlyn's POV

I started to pace again. I could tell it was unnerving Kenai but my patience was wearing thin. Normally, I would have been content with waiting for a while; not a problem but with Arthur in that clearing, it was terrible. I felt my anger begin to rise with each passing moment and I started to snap at Kenai more often during our intolerable wait. I hated using such a harsh tone with him but my frustration at this condition was mounting.

I felt Kenai's eyes shift instinctively and he got to his feet, arming himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He closed his eyes as though he was concentrating, "There's a strong magical presence approaching us but… It's not our tribe yet it's so familiar…"

My head jerked up immediately, "Not the witch?"

"No, no… This one is a male…"

"Surely if it was someone from Camelot, you would recognize them?"

Kenai merely shrugged in response, "It's much harder within the town with all the interruptions there, being amongst so many non-magical beings and considering I have been living with animals…"

I nodded. I couldn't help but think this was perfect, "You stay here and watch over Arthur. I'll go see who they are…" I left instantly, thanking the Gods for allowing me to finally leave that torturous environment.

I ran quickly, staying amidst the trees so I wouldn't be spotted, at least not until I had identified who this intruder was. Then I would interrogate them and if they were to find out who we have tied up, I would kill them quickly and dispose of the body. The usual plan then. It was simple enough. I climbed into a reasonably tall tree; its branches were full of huge, dense leaves, perfect for hiding. I crouched down carefully, keep my breathing to a minimum so as not to make the slightest sound and listened carefully.

But when I saw this strong magical presence that my brother had spoken of, it's safe to say I was surprised.

How could a clumsy, scrawny servant be… Kenai must have got it wrong… No, that wasn't possible. Somehow… Then it clicked.

Merlin.

_Emrys._

It was him. He posed a threat.

So I jumped. I pounced on the boy from behind, tackling him to the ground, one hand covering his mouth and the other holding a knife to his neck. He let out a small, muffled cry when he hit the ground and struggled to break free from my hold.

"Right, listen up. You answer my questions or you're dead, alright?" He gave a small nod and I removed my hand from his mouth.

He let out a loud sigh of relief, "Kaitlyn, what-"

"Silence. I'm asking the questions. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Arthur. He didn't come home and… Uh, someone said he was with you?"

"And you knew to look here how?"

"Umm… Instinct?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Merlin," I hissed. My temper was rising rapidly and my mood was bad enough as it was, I didn't need _Emrys _to ruin things even more. "Kenai said he could sense magic coming from you. Is there something you've been hiding, which you'd like to disclose?"

Author's POV

Whilst Kaitlyn's tone was venomous, fear trembled within, however, the poor warlock beneath her was oblivious and terrified.

He gulped.

And guilt continue to consume the noble Lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! :D**

**I kept you waiting a long time… I feel my readers have lost interest already though. T_T Don't lose faith in me so soon guys… Things are just about to get started!**

**Also, I'm doing spells in Welsh because they just sound… right haha, unless anyone knows of a language I can translate to which sounds closer to what's right?**

**All feedback is welcome as usual! X**

Chapter 5

I had to be cautious when interrogating Merlin; he'd do whatever it took to escape and take Arthur with him. It was at times like these I was glad my companion was my brother; he wouldn't turn his back on me. Though even with his support, killing either Merlin or Arthur was at the bottom of my list. I had no desire to hurt them, which was obviously proving to be a big problem but no matter what it would come to, however bad things would get for us, killing them would be something I wouldn't be able to manage. That's probably where I had underestimated the difficulty of my task.

I hadn't expected Merlin to have developed such a strong relationship with Arthur so soon. He knows if Arthur is aware of his true nature, he'd have his head and yet he remains at his side. I fail to understand the logic here. What will come of living in the shadows and pretending to be someone you're not? Surely if he helped us, things would be much better, not only for himself but for _everyone._ Aside from that _enigma, _there's the man himself; Arthur Pendragon. I expected, no matter how just he'd be towards his people, to me he'd be arrogant, intolerable and immoral… Just like his shallow, pig-headed, tyrannical father. Instead, he listened and learned. That's what caught me off-guard and now _I'm_ stuck. Suddenly, he's this person I can't bring myself to manipulate any longer (thank Gods for Kenai). He'd fallen into my trap so easily but… Then again, I'm unsure as to who has fallen into whose trap now…

I shook my head, ridding it of the distracting thoughts and focused my attention on the warlock I had pinned beneath me. I spoke calmly, in the hope he would co-operate, "Try anything, you die. If not, Kenai kills Arthur."

His head was on its side and held firmly against the ground. I noticed his eyes widen in shock as he managed to splutter helplessly, "You wouldn't…"

I shrugged, "No, but Kenai would."

It was true. I was the weak one here, not Kenai.

"Kaitlyn, what-"

I sighed, "Look, you answer me and maybe I'll let you go."

"Wait. I can't… breathe."

It was then I realized how tight my hold around his neck must have been and I loosened it so his breathing was steadier. I really had no intention of killing him. After all, it wasn't my destiny to kill him but of course, leading him on like this couldn't do any harm?

"Okay. How did you find us?"

"I can't say," he mumbled.

I tightened my hold around him, not at all satisfied with his answer, "If all your answers are going to be like this, both you and your precious prince will be dead sooner than I thought. Now answer me properly."

"I… Can't… Say…" He gasped, his face was getting paler with each second that passed but it was his own fault. I had no choice. If he wasn't going to answer me properly, I was more than willing to take the necessary measures to get information.

"Why not?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because they'll have my head!" He spoke quickly and I could tell immediately by his sudden change in facial expression that he hadn't meant to say that.

I grinned, "Kenai has a theory, Merlin. He's been able to sense a vague magical presence in Camelot amongst the various interruptions and ironically enough, just before we got ourselves into this rather _intimate _situation," I noticed he blushed upon noticing how I had him pinned beneath me, "he could sense a strong, growing, magical presence; one very similar to the one within the city. Do you know what I mean?"

"That Uther's doing a rubbish job?"

"Well, there is that but… I think this sorcerer is nearer than you may think. In fact, I think he's right underneath me. Am I right, _Emrys_?"

His face got paler, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that rubbish. We all know, Merlin! It's certainly not difficult to figure out. Now, you're going to answer me properly. Otherwise, Kenai takes Arthur and I have you put in front of the King," I hissed in his ear.

I hated playing these games. It was either this or Kenai and myself losing our own heads and that was certainly something we, nor Camelot, could afford to risk. The sun was still beating down strongly and the heat was increasing as we reached noon. I could feel a sudden weakness in Merlin's body. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"The dragon. The last of the dragons showed me where you were." I nodded and beckoned him to continue, "I know that dragon well. I don't care if he says you'll show Arthur the way to fulfil his destiny, it doesn't mean he's going to do it the _right _way by doing it _your _way."

I laughed, "What other way is there Merlin? You are an interesting character… Tell me… How does it feel to know your best friend would have you burned alive if he knew who you really are?"

"That doesn't matter! You should know Arthur well enough to know he's better than that. His mind may have been poisoned by Uther's twisted laws but when the time is right, he will become the King to return magic to the land. Whatever you're doing isn't helping him!"

"No, what we do will get rid of that tyrannical bastard permanently and the best thing about it is he will die at the hands of his own son. What better revenge can an entire race of people have? His destiny lies with me. Without me, there will be no future King and he will have no heir. I-"

Realizing what I had just revealed to the warlock, my hands instantly went to my mouth and my throat dried up due to the shock of my own words. Merlin wriggled out of my grip but at that moment, I couldn't care less as the consequences of my actions finally hit me square in the face. _What was I doing? _I could feel a sickening feeling growing in my gut, as though I was going to be sick and burst into tears at the same time but I wouldn't. I caught a glimpse of Merlin of standing up, catching his breath and staring at me. Brushing my hair back and regaining my composure, I got to my feet and faced him.

"You're doing this all wrong, Kaitlyn," he said quietly.

I was having enough doubts about what I was doing as it was. I didn't need Merlin to add to this. I could feel my confidence wavering but soon I was snapped out of this upon hearing my brother's voice echo in my head.

"_Kaitlyn, they're getting nearer. You must return quickly."_

I nodded and Merlin looked at me confused. I shook my head at him, "It's too late. Forget what you saw. Run, leave us. The others are nearing; we're leaving and we're taking Arthur with us."

"Haven't you listened to a thing I've said?" He was on the verge of shouting but I simply ignored him and moved to leave. I heard Merlin speak once more and the next thing I knew was my limbs were completely rigid. Merlin stepped in front of me, glaring at me; something I honestly never expected the scrawny boy would be doing to me. "You _will _take me to Arthur."

When his eyes flashed golden again, I found myself free of the invisible ropes binding my body together, "I'll take you to him but I'm warning you. The leaders will be here soon."

He nodded his head and gestured for me to lead the way. I shrugged at his lack of concern at what I had just said and led him through the thick of bushes and trees I had passed through earlier, taking him to the clearing where Kenai was waiting with Arthur. Several minutes later, I saw them a few feet away; nothing had changed really. Arthur was still tied up, legs sprawled in front of him; he had kept his head up in true nobility; his hair fell into his eyes and glistened in the sunlight that seeped between the leaves of the tree he leant against. Kenai was pacing slowly, keeping his eyes on the Prince in the unlikely case he managed to escape. Upon hearing our footsteps near them, both men immediately faced us and upon seeing Merlin, both of their expressions conveyed surprise but I was sure for completely different reasons.

Author POV

Arthur's eyes shot in the direction of Kaitlyn upon hearing her footsteps; however, he certainly wasn't expecting to see the particular person who accompanied her. Merlin. Soon after seeing his servant, the surprise evident in Arthur's face vanished. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Merlin in suspicion.

"So you're in on this too?" He asked coldly yet it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Kenai frowned at the sight of the warlock and sent a questioning look to Kaitlyn as though to ask that _this _servant was the powerful sorcerer, who many prophecies had been written about. He pushed back some of his messy hair and straightened his back as he stopped his pacing.

Merlin shook his head vigorously at Arthur's words, "No! I came to look for you and… Got myself in more trouble I'd bargained for…"

Arthur half-snorted, "Of course. You're in trouble? What are you even doing here?" Arthur blew at several strands on his face, unable to get them off his face with his hands bound together with part of Kaitlyn's tunic.

"He's right. Why _have _you brought _him,_" Kenai jerked his head in Merlin's direction as his tail thrashed behind him, "here? Surely you realize he can't go now? And we can't _kill _him."

Kaitlyn looked from her brother to Merlin, to Arthur and back at Kenai helplessly, "I don't know! Look, I don't think I want to do this anymore…" Her voice began to tremble.

Kenai's eyes flashed silver, "What do you mean? You know we can't turn back now! The leaders will be here soon. What excuse do we give them?"

"We… We could…"

"And even if they looked past this, we'd have to try again and again until we succeed! As well as that,_ if_ we let these two go, what will they do? Only return to the King and expose us to him! We have no protection from him against the druids and even then, we owe them this at least! _Even for me. Your brother._"

"You're right but… Surely there is a better way?" Kaitlyn looked from her brother, to Arthur and back, eyes wide and her body shaking.

Kenai spoke quietly, "You're grown weak, sister…"

The Prince and servant appeared to be intrigued at the conversation taking place in front of them. Neither of them had spoken a word during the exchange between the siblings up until then.

"Kaitlyn, Kenai" Merlin spoke abruptly and everyone turned to face him. "All you want is for people like Kenai and the druids to be able to walk freely…" She nodded sadly as did Kenai, eager to see what the young warlock had to say and he continued to speak, "then surely you realize there are better methods than this. Arthur's a good man and he will grow to become a great King, one who will understand and-"

"Hold on a second. Don't I get a say in this?" Arthur cut Merlin off and glared at his servant. Merlin stop speaking immediately and let the Prince talk, "Why should I show them any mercy? After tying me up like _this, _I have no reason to think of them any good!"

"But you have to understand their reasons! They're not bad people, they-"

"_Merlin! _Why are you siding with them?"

All of a sudden, Merlin looked and felt extremely uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from side to side nervously and avoided Arthur's stare. He looked to Kaitlyn, as though pleading for her help. Kaitlyn close her eyes and thought during that awkward moment. She sighed sadly and reluctantly faced Arthur, avoiding his eyes before addressing Kenai.

"Kenai… Can you… make him forget?"

"_What?" _The Prince's face paled at the thought of losing his memory. He didn't care what it was he was forgetting because as far as he was concerned, every experience he had, however 'insignificant' it may seem, made him the man he was. Forgetting anything was something he didn't want to go through.

"It would help us to start over, wouldn't it?"

Merlin interrupted, "How can you do that?" Whilst this idea didn't come across to be bad as such to him, it sent a jolt through his stomach when he contemplated what his friend would have to go through and how horrific it must be to lose your memories… Even if you are oblivious to this.

"My magic is medical yet memories are something that can affect the health of a person. Bad experiences can be traumatizing and that is where my power to remove memories comes from. I could make him forget what happened here: seeing my true form, finding about mine and Kaitlyn's plans… All of it. I can twist his memories so he thinks he saw something else… It all works. _However…"_

"However?"

"If he sees anything that could give him an inclination as to the events that took place here today… Everything will come back," Kenai glanced at the as-of-yet silent blonde.

"No," his tone was cold as he spoke through gritted teeth. "I won't let you make me forget… Merlin, why…?"

"Because he's like us," Kenai answered in the helpless servant's place.

And suddenly, the warm forest felt like an icy cave to Arthur. His eyes were wide, his face whiter than snow and his body stiff as he stared at his friend. "You're joking…" He managed to croak out.

Merlin was trembling in fear upon this final and sudden revelation. He never thought about how he would react, how Arthur would react and where they would go from there… I suppose he never really envisioned Arthur finding out about his forbidden gift until Uther's reign ended. A small part of him was glad Arthur was tied up… And that he would forget but a greater part wanted him to remember. He spoke slowly, "I wanted to tell you but… Yes, he's right. But Arthur, you have to understand! I never meant any harm at all! Not all magic is evil…"

"Who else knew..?"

"My mother… Will... Gaius… My father…"

"Gaius? I thought you said you never knew your father…"

"Balinor."

"The dragon lord…? It all makes sense now. How could I have been so stupid?"

Kaitlyn took the few steps towards Arthur, standing at his side and then crouching down to his level. She brought his head round to face her and brushed back his hair, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry but… It will make everything much easier… For you to forget everything that happened this afternoon," her words were sincere and she spoke just loud enough for him to hear her. He shook his head but she ignored him and continued, "But before anything else, you must know, Arthur Pendragon… The Lady Morgana is not what she seems."

"What are - ?"

Kaitlyn cut him off, "Now is not the time for questions. You will forget everything that happened but… Don't worry. The time _will _come when you will remember again. I'm sorry, Sire."

She brought her lips to his and he didn't bother to resist. His walls were completely down when she quickly broke away.

She knocked him out.

Arthur blacked out.

"Kenai, quickly..." She said.

The centaur kneeled before the knocked out Prince and placed his right hand over his eyes as a green aura enveloped the pair.

"_Gwared Arthur Pendragon's atgofion am y prynhawn yma, ni bydd efe yn cofio sut yr oedd yn cipio; ni efe a cofio fy Kaitlyn's ddiben; ni bydd efe yn cofio beth yw fy ffurflen gwir yw, nid efe cofio Merlin meddu hud pwerus."_

"Merlin," Kaitlyn untied Arthur and lifted his unconscious form onto his horse, "take him back. If anyone asks... Just make something up. You seem to do a good job at that..."

Merlin mounted his own horse, "And what of you?"

"The leaders are approaching. They are very near. We shall return to the castle by nightfall. Now go! And make sure you mention nothing of what happened today! I'm trusting you..." She added quietly.

Merlin nodded solemnly and flicked the reigns, sending the horse into a trot and soon after a gallop, riding for the castle as he carried his unconscious master.

Kaitlyn watched him leave and sat, leaning against the tree Arthur had been tied under, "We're doing the right thing... There is a better way..."

**Translation: remove Arthur Pendragon's memories of this afternoon; he shall not remember how he was captured; he shall not remember mine and Kaitlyn's purpose; he shall not remember what my true form is; he shall not remember Merlin possesses powerful magic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old English! For Merlin's spells, I mean haha. Goodbye Welsh. Love you. The translator was really complicated so they're sure to be really wrong grammatically but oh well. :')**

**Some of this is a bit.. corny? I don't know if that's the right word but you'll probably get what I mean! The plot might confuse you a bit but trust me, there's more to it than you think! I got confused just thinking of it, hehe.**

**All feedback is welcome as usual! (Hopefully) enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 6

Kaitlyn looked at the ground, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. She absent-mindedly picked at the grass, deep in thought. She was still sat against the very same tree, waiting. Whilst her posture conveyed a sense of calmness, her thoughts made her feel much tenser. She wondered what she would do now, how she would fulfil her destiny and of course, what she would tell her elders. She could feel a surge of magical power rippling through the forest. She looked up to catch her brother's gaze and they both nodded knowingly. Kaitlyn swallowed, her throat dry and her heart pounding furiously as she stood and walked to Kenai's side, whispering she would explain of the predicament she had brought them into. She closed her eyes for a moment, settling her nerves. When she opened them, her nerves reverted to their previous state of fear.

In front of the duo stood a line of six figures; each glorious in their own way. Kaitlyn dropped to one knee respectfully as she had been taught and Kenai bowed low.

"Stand children," a deep voice spoke.

Obeying, Kaitlyn stood and looked ahead. "Kantos," she murmured.

Kantos was an old man; his body appeared fragile but it was deceiving. His wrinkled face, bald head and lengthy, white beard defined age and yet his sparkling, blue eyes held youthfulness and steel determination with a touch of calmness and wisdom. He was short compared to his company, barely reaching Kaitlyn's height. He stood in the middle, the position of authority, which was also portrayed through his dark red robes and the large staff, which possessed a large purple orb, held in his left hand.

Kaitlyn's eyes then fell in the man to his right. He was a tall, yet reasonably well-built man and young enough to be Kantos' son, which wasn't saying much for his youth. His dark brown mop of hair was mostly concealed by the forest green hood of his robes, which blending in nicely with his surroundings. Faint wrinkles creased at the ends of his eerily clear grey eyes but through his small, clean beard, he smiled at the siblings genuinely, nodding his head as though acknowledging their presence. The pair felt somewhat relieved by Darius' being there.

On Kantos' left was a woman. Kaitlyn's stomach lurched and she felt her palms get sweaty upon seeing her. Dressed in a very dark purple dress, she was horrifically beautiful. Her dress completely exposed her shoulders but clung to every other inch of her body. Her creamy flesh was very visible, one of her legs almost completely bare due to the slit in her dress that reached for her hips. Her endearing body aside, Lena's face was breath-taking. Breath-takingly cruel. Her black hair passed her shoulders and neatly framed her smooth, pale face unlike Kaitlyn's messy hair and slightly tanned skin. Her icy blue eyes were cold and filled with malice as was the expression playing on her lips. Kaitlyn averted her eyes almost immediately.

There were a pair of twins; identical twins, stood firmly, arms folded, eyes closed and faces blank. Their attire was simple and grey, their white blonde hair thinning and they appeared to be no older than Darius.

"_Corin and Marik?" _Kaitlyn wondered.

She hadn't been aware of the twins' recent rise in status amongst their tribe. However, it was figure number six, which completely took her by surprise.

"Kaius?" She exclaimed without really meaning to. Realizing where she was, she looked down and apologized for her sudden outburst and began to wish that she were as quiet and reserved as Kenai, who hadn't spoken a word.

Needless to say, the redhead had taken her by surprise. Kaius smiled a little and Kaitlyn felt his grey eyes lingering on her whilst she did her best to avoid looking at him. Kaius was the grandson of Kantos; like herself and Kenai, he had lost his parents at a young age. It was ironic, however, that he lost his magical parents to knights whereas Kaitlyn and Kenai's father had been a knight, their mother a noblewoman, both whose lives had been taken by a sorceress. They'd grown close, the three of them, at a young age but as they grew older so did the relationship between Kaius and Kaitlyn. That, however, had come to an end when they had come to know of the prophecy. Neither of them had taken the revelation well, Kaius for the worse, having received the knowledge that noblemen had taken his mother and father and then were also to take his lover. Unlike Kaitlyn, he had been more reluctant to let go and think for the greater good but when she set out on her journey to Camelot many months ago, it finally sunk in. And now, here he was stood with the Elders, not quite as eager as the others to see the Prince they assumed the twins had captured.

Glancing around cautiously, a frown appeared on Kaius' face. There was no one else to be seen.

"I trust you have completed your task," Kantos spoke calmly.

Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously, "Actually… We've encountered a slight problem." The near-ancient warlock glanced at his companions before beckoning her to explain. "We had captured Arthur; he found out everything about our plot, which wasn't exactly what we'd intended on happening but that was okay. He was going to come with us whether he wanted to or not. Truth be told, it was a bit of an accident."

"Get to the point," came the drawling voice of the only sorceress present.

Kaitlyn fought back the temptation to strike her down where she stood and instead continued to tell their story of that morning's events, "He turned up. Emrys." This caught everyone's attention. "We weren't expecting it. I mean, in the castle, he appeared to be so naïve, so… common, Kenai could barely sense his magic. We underestimated him; he's far more powerful than we thought. He took Arthur back," Kaitlyn kept herself composed as she spoke. What she had told them wasn't _exactly _a lie; it was near enough to the truth, even her brother was impressed with how well-forged the story was.

"But this means the Prince has returned to Camelot with full knowledge of your identity! You're hopeless!" Lena hissed and slapped her.

"Stupid girl!" The twins growled in unison.

Kaitlyn glared at her. Her cheek stung from the force of the blow she had received but she looked directly at Lena and spoke through gritted teeth, "No. That's where you're wrong. Kenai managed to erase his memories before he was out of reach. He was knocked out cold during the struggle between us and Emrys-"

"Yes, Emrys! And what of him?"

"He's just a simple serving boy in the castle," Kaitlyn's tone was icy. "No one will believe a word he says; his word against mine is nothing." She knew what she was saying wasn't true. If Merlin told Arthur, he was sure to be suspicious but she knew she could trust Merlin to keep quiet. However, revealing this to the elders was sure to ruin their cover.

Lena opened her mouth to speak again but Kantos raised his hand to silence her, "And what will you do now, child?"

"Kenai and I plan on returning to the castle, of course. We will simply start over. I already have the Prince in the palm of my hand and there is little Emrys can do within Camelot."

"I will come too."

Both Kenai and Kaitlyn almost jumped in surprise. Staring at Kaius, she felt her blood run cold at how many complications this could cause and shook her head slowly, "No, you can't."

His eyes narrowed, "And why not? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Before she could respond, Kenai interrupted, "That would cause too many complications. Who are you, they would ask. Where are you from? Why are you here? What will you do in Camelot? Newcomers are treated suspiciously and how will you disguise your powers? If the King notices anything, not only will your life be in danger but so will Kaitlyn's as she will be held responsible. If Arthur gets suspicious, it is probable that his memories of this morning will return. Do you not understand?"

"If I may…?" Darius spoke for the first time then. When Kantos nodded in approval, he carried on. "Perhaps it would be best if Kaius accompanied them, for several reasons. If Emrys is, indeed, suspicious, you will both need as much help as you can get and Kaius' magic is far more diverse than Kenai's. However, you will need a new identity, Kaius. From now, you will be a simple, peasant boy. You have fled from Cenred's kingdom after your family was slaughtered because they couldn't afford tax and you are now seeking work in Camelot so you can rebuild your life. The Lady Kaitlyn found you stumbling through the forest, you were weak on your feet so she offered to take you to Camelot. And you, Kaitlyn will request he works for you as your servant."

Kaius gaped at Darius, "_Her servant?"_

"But Uther would never hear of it. He's a man, it would be far too improper for him to accept," Kaitlyn protested.

Kantos spoke, "Compel him, do whatever you can without raising suspicion. This is the only way we can be sure of success, yes?"

She was silent for a moment and then reluctantly gave in, "Fine but… Kenai and I have a new method to get Arthur on our side. Kaius has to be willing to work with us. We desire no interference lest our plan crumbles."

-x-x-x-

Merlin was struggling. He found riding on horseback troublesome as it was but now with Arthur on the back of his horse, he was feeling less confident. Pretty much every other second or so, he was risking a glance behind him to check the blonde hadn't fallen off and this was making the journey home much longer than it should have been. His neck was sore from the constant checking and finally, Merlin brought Arthur's horse to a halt.

Facing him, he uttered a few words quickly and quietly, in the hope they would make this journey easier, "ágæle Arthur Pendragon fram ætspringnes sé friþhengest.1"

Merlin smiled, pleased with himself and continued to ride to Camelot at a relatively quicker speed. However, he couldn't help but check every now and then that his spell had actually worked. When Merlin entered the lower town, he immediately began to feel uncomfortable. The people recognized Arthur's unconscious form on the horse's back and began to whisper amongst themselves, giving Merlin odd, weary glances. He did his best to ignore them but he couldn't help but feel awkward as he continued to pass by slowly.

As he neared the citadel, he felt his confidence begin to waver more so. At the entrance, the guards were sure to question the state of their Prince, if not arrest Merlin on the spot until Arthur would regain consciousness and convince the court of Merlin's innocence. Merlin did not want to be subject to this. _The things he did for Arthur…_

And sure enough, as Merlin attempted to casually pass by the guards, he was abruptly stopped.

"You there. Stop," one of them commanded, nearing Merlin.

Merlin laughed nervously, "It's nothing, really. I'm his manservant. He just took a nasty fall so I'm taking him to see the physician, Gaius. I live with him so… I'll just be going now."

As Merlin beckoned Arthur's horse to continue on its way, he was stopped once again, this time by the other guard.

"I'll see to it this imbecile does as he say."

Merlin relaxed; this guard would have nothing to charge him for because he was, indeed, going to take Arthur to Gaius immediately where he could rest and Gaius could also check his health had not been affected at all.

Only moments later, Merlin dismounted from the horse and looked over at the guard, who took hold of Arthur's knocked-out figure. They didn't speak a word to each other.

Without knocking, Merlin barged right into Gaius' quarters, taking the aging man by surprise. He seemed to be making a potion of some kind and he grasped firmly to the vial of a bright yellow liquid, which had almost fallen.

"_Merlin! _How many times.." He trailed off when he took note of the young boy's companion. "Oh dear. What on Earth…"

"He fell," Merlin spoke hastily as Gaius led the guard inside to lay Arthur down.

Gaius raised an eyebrow, almost certain there was more to the story than that. There were no cuts, gashes, bruises… Aside from the faint ones around his wrists but no signs of him having fallen. Dismissing the guard, Gaius demanded Merlin tell him the full story and that's what he did.

"So it seems we have two problems in Camelot… Morgana _and _Kaitlyn…"

"I know it looks like that but I don't think she'll try it again! I mean, Morgana's just _evil_. Morgause has done everything she could to change from being the strong, compassionate woman she was into a ruthless, scheming witch. At least Kaitlyn shows empathy and feels remorse…"

"That may be so but we must still keep a close eye on her indeed!"

"I know and I will but what about Arthur? Will he be okay?"

"He's simply asleep. I suggest he is left here with me until he awakes. I can be sure he will suffer from intense pains in his head and for that, I shall have to provide him with some medicine… Hmm… I'll have to inform the King of his condition too…"

-x-x-x-

Arthur's body stirred and his forehead creased as he felt small rays of sunlight on him. As he awoke, his senses returned to him slowly. Eyes still unopened, he wondered where he could possibly be; whatever he was laying on was hard and uncomfortable yet his head was on something soft and plump. He felt a throbbing pain in his head. Subconsciously, he sat up and groaned, burying his head in his hands and rubbing his head. He tried hard to recall what had happened and why he was in this state but nothing came to mind.

"Sire!" He heard a voice and footsteps nearing him. A pair of hands gently helped to sit so his feet were on the ground.

"Gauis?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Sire. Now open your eyes."

"I can't. Too much pain…"

He heard Gaius sigh and shove something into his hands, "Very well. Drink this; it should ease the pain and you should be able to open your eyes."

"What happened..?" Arthur then managed to bring the cup to his lips and drank quickly, fearing the taste would be unpleasant.

"Merlin says you took a nasty fall, hurt your head and fell unconscious on the way back to Camelot from your shortened hunting trip."

Arthur felt as though a huge weight was lifted and pain erased. Opening his eyes, his vision quickly adjusted and he stood up, straightening his back and arms. Looking around, he was, as he suspected, in Gaius' quarters.

-x-x-x-

"Looks like it's the three of us once more!" Kaius stretched his arms, addressing the twins.

Kaitlyn approached him, standing right in front of him, "Right. You don't look like much of a commoner… Let's see, take off your jacket." For his own well-being, Kaius refrained from making an inappropriate comment and removed his jacket, handing it to her. She withdrew a knife and tore it through the jacket. "As for your tunic…" She held her knife up to his heart, piercing his black tunic and tearing it. "That will suffice. Are you ready, Kenai?"

Her brother nodded, having reapplied the illusion disguising his true form. Kaitlyn mounted him, sitting on his back, patiently waiting for Kaius to do the same and when he finally did, Kenai set off on their short journey to Camelot.

"So are you going to give me the real reason you don't have the Pendragon..?" Kaius asked, almost innocently.

Kaitlyn's body stiffened, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. You know as well as I do, that's a lie. I could tell how much your nerves were wavering the whole time. You kept glancing at Kenai; they might not have noticed but I know you far better."

"I didn't like their methods, okay. I'm going to do this my own way and it will work out much better. I was intending on going with the initial plan until I noticed how reluctant he was and then Emrys turned up so we let him go after removing his memory of what happened. That's all," she spoke coldly.

It was as though she had no intention of speaking to him and he picked up on this. They finally emerged from the forest and Kenai picked up speed. The other two, gripped harder with their knees as they travelled to the city. Daylight was still amongst them so luckily, Kaitlyn's disappearance for the day would go pretty much unrecognized.

Kaius spoke again, this time calmed and quieter than previously, "It's been a long time, you know. I've missed you a lot."

Kaitlyn began to feel uneasy and she focused her attention on the castle they were nearing, "This isn't a good time to be having this conversation. Later, please?"

"Mm-hm…" Was the response she received and they spoke no more for the remainder of their journey.

-x-x-x-

If her facial expression and confident, energetic walk were anything to go by, the Lady Morgana was more than pleased with the day. She thought of how the Prince had gone through another unpleasant day and his defences were getting weaker and weaker, all of which was perfect for her, whilst her long, deep purple dress trailed behind her. Of course, it would be better if Kaitlyn and his insufferable, meddling servant, Merlin were out of the picture too but alas, she knew she must remain patient because everything would work out perfectly eventually.

Walking down the quiet halls, she heard the sound of hooves nearing. Turning to the source, she frowned, seeing Kaitlyn with a stranger; a young, red-haired man, no older than Arthur. His clothes were torn, he looked like a common peasant. _Why was he here? _Is what she wondered.

Kaitlyn noticed Morgana and their eyes met.

Kaitlyn had the advantage; Morgana was clueless.

-x-x-x-

When Morgana had walked away, Kaitlyn faced Kaius, "Watch out for Morgana."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me. She's not quite the loving ward she seems to be…"

Nodding, Kaius took her word for it and followed her once a servant turned up to take Kenai away to the stables. She led him inside the castle and headed towards the King's chambers. She knew they'd be in more trouble if he wasn't aware that she had returned with company. Their pace was faster than usual; Kaitlyn wanted this to be over and done with… And she wanted to see how Arthur's condition was. Once the pair reached the top of the stairs, they passed the corridor in which Arthur's chambers could be located. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a tall, skinny, dark-haired servant and recognised him to be Merlin immediately yet ignored him for now. However, he did not ignore her.

"Kaitlyn!" he called out to her and she stopped; thankfully, there was no one else around to see them "Who's your companion?"

"Kaius is looking for work," she answered. "What is it, Merlin?"

"Okay," Merlin frowned but shrugged it off, his gaze tearing away from Kaius and looked directly at Kaitlyn instead. "You're okay? The King wants to see you in his chambers immediately."

"Why-"

His response gave her relief, "I told him nothing! Don't worry!"

"Okay. Thank you. Is… Is Arthur okay?" She ignored the fact that Kaius was with her.

"He doesn't remember a thing and his health is fine…"

"Good. I'll… I'll see him shortly. Do you know where I can find him once my business with Uther is done?"

"He'll be in his chambers."

"Thank you, Emrys."

Her response left both Merlin and Kaius startled but she managed to drag her companion away to the King's quarters. The guards nodded in approval, letting her pass. She knocked on the large, wooden door, waiting for him to allow her to enter.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, leaving it open and whispering to Kaius to remain outside. Uther still managed to notice him.

"Lady Kaitlyn. Who is your companion?"

"I wish to employ him as my personal servant."

Uther opened his mouth to, Kaitlyn was sure, protest but he stopped for a moment, "Very well." She knew Kaius had done his job compelling him very carefully. She couldn't help but be impressed by how subtly he had managed to carry out the task, how unnoticeable his work was and how perfectly timed his _minor _interference had been.

"That aside, you wished to speak to me, Sire?"

Uther switched on again and walked towards Kaitlyn, "Yes, yes, I did. I had informed the House of Credo of your return; they were very close to your mother and father, may they rest in peace. They were, should I say, overwhelmed with happiness to know you are safe; you are like family to them."

She smiled, "It warms my heart greatly to hear of that."

"But that is not all. They demand a feast. A feast held in your honour. A feast held in four days when they arrive here. I understand, you haven't been brought up to behave like a noblewoman but you must act appropriately! You will require," he looked her up and down, taking note of here attire, "appropriate attire," _a dress, _Kaitlyn thought with dread, "to socialize appropriately," more dread consumed Kaitlyn, _dancing, "_and Arthur will be your escort."

Had she not been present in front of the King, Kaitlyn felt she would have probably choked on her own saliva. She hadn't worn a dress since she was thirteen winters old; she had never danced before and being escorted by Arthur… She could feel Kaius glaring at her.

This was perfect for her own intentions.

But that did not mean everything would turn out well.

**1 ****– Keep Arthur Pendragon from falling off the horse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while since I've updated, huh? Sorry, it's just…a boring chapter so I found it hard to write. Sorry guys! xD**

**I'll update sooner next time. :') For now, chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Kaitlyn walked down the now torch-lit halls. Aside from the faint sound of guards doing their regular night patrols and the occasional horse whinnying outside, it was quiet. In other words, there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Too much had happened in a single day for her to even have time to breathe and far too much was crammed in her head. All she wanted was a night of peace to relax but even then she dreaded it, knowing when she would awake the following morning, the weight would come crashing down again.

Having finally reached her chambers, Kaitlyn slipped inside and locked the door, relieved. Nearing her bed, she all but collapsed on the covers, half her body dangling off the edge.

How very lady-like.

She kicked off her shoes, ridding her feet of the pressure they had held and sighed. It seemed as though Uther had mentioned nothing to Arthur about the feast because he hadn't spoke to her about it. It was alright for Arthur, he'd had his memories erased whereas I still had to cope with everything that had happened.

"No," she mumbled to herself. "That's not fair on him either… Losing your memories…"

Kaitlyn was interrupted by a knock at her door. She got off the bed and shook her head in annoyance, wondering who this could possibly be. Unlocking the door, she stepped aside.

"Kaius. I thought I'd dismissed you earlier," she spoke, keeping a formal distance between them.

Kaius ignored her and walked in shutting the door behind him before taking a few steps closer to her, closing the distance she had created. Kaitlyn looked up at him questioningly but not in the way, which she was confused as to what he was doing, more why. He held her in his arms and kissed her softly.

She didn't respond to his touch.

"Kaius, we talked about this-"

He finally spoke, "No. _We _didn't speak about anything because you left the morning after we heard the prophecy. You got your point across somewhat but I didn't."

"You do realize this entire conversation is pointless," she freed herself from his hold, "right? I won't have you back. I won't risk so many people for something as selfish as this… For something I no longer believe in."

"So you're choosing that ass of a Prince, who'd sooner have you executed if he knew what you are, over me?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "There's much more to Arthur-"

"_Arthur,_" he almost sneered, putting extra emphasis on his name as though to mock her for calling him by his birth name.

"Yes, _Arthur._ There's much more to him than just that and you know it. Is that why you came? To jeopardize the purpose of me coming to Camelot in the first place? Kantos won't be pleased. You know I don't have a choice."

Kaius was silent. He bowed his head avoiding any eye contact with her.

-x-x-x

When Kaitlyn's eyes opened the following morning, she sat up, yawning and pushing her hair back, out of her face. The sun, it appeared, had only just risen yet the quiet hum of Camelot's citizens working outside could be heard. Sitting at the edge of her bed, Kaitlyn bowed her head for a moment, letting her mind adjust to her state of consciousness. A moment later, her door opened, sharply snapping her out of her empty thoughts and her head jerked towards the doorway.

She saw Morgana's maid, Guinevere there, carrying what looked like a fine, dark blue dress. Upon seeing she had intruded, Gwen's free hand flew to her mouth in surprise and she clumsily curtseyed whilst apologizing.

"I am so sorry, my Lady!" She gasped. "I thought… Only, when I came to check you were okay last night, you hadn't returned to your chambers so I assumed… I-"

Kaitlyn stood up and stretched once more, shaking her head, "That's okay, Gwen. Come in."

"Actually, I also have something for you."

Kaitlyn absent-mindedly ruffled her hair with her hands, standing in front of a large mirror that stood in the corner of her room, opposite her bed and near the window. Her posture was lazy as she stared at herself, sighing before turning away to face Gwen.

"Yes?"

Gwen held out the garment she was carrying and unfolded it, holding it by the shoulders so Kaitlyn could get a good look at it, "Of course, you won't be wearing this to the feast. That's still in the process of being made. This is just so you can get used to wearing a dress and learning to dance in one as we don't really suppose you own many yourself…"

Kaitlyn laughed softly, "I haven't worn a dress since I was 13 years old so no, I don't own any. Thank you very much, Guinevere."

Kaitlyn's eyes followed the dress as Gwen carried it to the screen Kaitlyn would change behind. At a single glance it appeared simple, yet not to the point where it made her look like a commoner. It was made of a dark blue silk and could easily be something she'd imagine someone like Morgana wearing, not herself. The sleeves were full and the neckline would expose some of her shoulders, whilst remaining relatively modest at her chest. The corset looked complicated, as they all did and there was much fine, complicated, silver embroidery adorning the garment.

"It's actually one of Lady Morgana's but she doesn't wear it often at all so it should be okay. I'm sure it'll fit fine…"

Kaitlyn nodded before concealing herself behind the screen to change into the dress. When she stripped off and took hold of the dress, feeling the soft, expensive material between her fingers, for some reason, she felt her nerves begin to get the better of her; her stomach churning, goosebumps. Unsure as to why, she carefully pulled the garment on, adjusting it around her waist and arms before calling Gwen for assistance.

Gwen was immediately at her side, fumbling with the various lacing to help her.

"Kaitlyn?" A voice came from the door.

Kaitlyn recognized it immediately and Gwen froze in shock at the masculine voice. She began to blush as various thoughts of who he could be raced through her mind but she immediately got rid of them.

"Kaius? Just a second," Fully dressed, Kaitlyn emerged, brushing down her hair and trying hard not to trip over the hem of the dress. "Oh, breakfast." She smirked a little, almost satisfied that it was, ironically, Kaius of all people bringing her breakfast.

"Don't get too comfortable," he retorted and then noticed her attire. His eyes traced over every inch of her body, taking her figure in, surprised at how good she looked in a dress. Then, upon realizing their decision the previous night, he shook his head a little, only to notice the timid maid stood a few steps behind Kaitlyn. "Maybe I should leave… It seems you have company." Before Kaitlyn could say another word, he exited her chambers, closing the door softly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who…" Gwen started.

"My servant, an old friend of mine; his name is Kaius. I managed to persuade Uther to give him a job. He's been looking for one for a while; things are pretty hard since his family were killed," she wasn't completely lying; of course, Kaius was there of his own accord and he wasn't suffering but it was a good enough cover to keep them from getting into any trouble.

Gwen nodded, "Oh. I didn't notice his arrival or that you had a new servant. When Merlin brought Arthur in unconscious, I'm not surprised everyone in Camelot was worried and had forgotten about everything else. I am still finding it hard to believe it was simply a fall…"

Kaitlyn flinched a little but Gwen didn't notice. It still struck at her when she thought about the events that had taken place the previous day and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting over it any time soon at all. Sitting down as Gwen took the brush to comb her hair, she smiled, keeping her front, "Yes, it does seem rather unusual but it doesn't seem to be serious considering he's recovering so well."

Kaitlyn felt Gwen's body become less tense behind her and her voice became softer, "Thank the Gods for that… I don't know what would happen if I," then catching herself, Gwen realized where she was, "I mean, the whole of Camelot, that is, lost the only heir to the throne…"

Kaitlyn frowned a little though Gwen didn't notice, "Is there something you want to say, Guinevere?"

Gwen stopped working through her hair and set the hairbrush down, turning away from Kaitlyn and fumbling with the sheets of the bed. Her voice was shaking, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaitlyn stood up and brushed her hair back, straightening her dress. She had adjusted to it very quickly indeed. Crossing her arms, she turned and watched Gwen carefully, "That told me all I needed to know. There is something, isn't there?" She waited for the girl to respond and when she didn't, she sighed and continued, "Is it Arthur?" No response again. "Do you know if he feels the same?" Kaitlyn was careful to keep the tone of her voice friendly and even without a hint of confusion, sadness… _Jealousy._

And then Gwen finally spoke, quietly, barely above a whisper, "I don't know."

Kaitlyn smiled sadly, "Does he know..?"

Gwen nodded, "He said…" She took a deep breathe. She was scared; she hadn't discussed her feelings with anyone before but she felt compelled to let everything she had to keep to herself out; she wanted to. "He said he felt…the same way," Kaitlyn flinched slightly again, "but he's sorry because of course, Uther would never hear of it so I don't know if…"

Kaitlyn continued to observe the maid, "Gwen… Don't worry about it. It's not something worth dwelling on if it's going to ruin your mood so much. If Arthur feels the same, when the time is right, he won't let something as trivial as your being a serving girl get in his way. He's not like Uther. I… won't let him be like Uther."

Gwen's expression lifted a little and she curtseyed, blushing a little and murmuring her thanks to Kaitlyn before asking to be excused. Kaitlyn watched her leave to tend to her duties for Morgana. She shook her head and sighed sadly; for Arthur, she had a choice, Gwen and Kaius or Camelot?

Gwen had already lost so much and been treated so wrongly; could Kaitlyn really bring herself to tear her from Arthur too?

She didn't want to be one to come in the way.

-x-x-x-

The blonde Prince handed his sword to his scrawny manservant as he passed him by and wiped his own head with a clean towel, removing the sweat from the morning's hard training. His heavy chain mail was getting itchy and the tunic he wore beneath was getting uncomfortable. Simply put, he was eager to strip off and have a good wash followed by a refreshing meal and a cool drink. As he trudged through the castle halls, intending on retreating to his chambers, a figure of primarily blue caught his attention from the corner of his eye; he didn't quite recognize this person, unable to see her face as she handed the reins of a familiar horse to a servant. She was shorter than Morgana yet she walked with the same confidence, if not more. Her hair was a reddish brown, short like Kaitlyn's… _Kaitlyn._

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, watching her turn around, facing in his direction and his suspicions were confirmed. Needless to say, the noble was surprised. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck, of which there were, arguably, many, stand up; a shiver run along his spine; an uncomfortable lurching in his stomach; his body tremble… The list was near endless but one thing was for certain, the lady he saw had an overwhelming effect on him. And she was walking right up to him. He _internally _composed himself, realising what a gaping idiot he must have looked like and smiled at her, acknowledging her presence. She stopped when she reached him and he took her hand, nerves still affecting him, kissing it quickly.

"A morning of hard-work it seems, Sire," her lips curved into a smile.

He appeared to have not heard her comment and tried his hardest not to stutter, "You look…different."

"Different. Is that a compliment of some kind?"

"No, different isn't the compliment; breath-taking is," he murmured, eyes tracing over her figure.

"Unfortunately the same can't be said for yourself with your state," she laughed a little. "I hear you took a nasty fall yesterday."

This comment brought him back down to Earth. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember a thing. It's odd, really… Because I still have these strange bruises around the ankles and wrists… As though… As though… Never mind. I forget; it's like trying to hold onto thin air, these memories. At least the side-effects of Gaius' treatment have worn off." His eyes lightened up again and he spoke up, "So what brought on the new attire, may I be so bold as to ask?"

Kaitlyn was glad she could avoid further discussion of his situation; she had only wanted to be sure he was well and that she and Kenai had not caused him any harm. "You know very well why I'm wearing this!"

Arthur smirked, "I do but I'd rather hear it from you."

She glared at him, "Your father is holding a feast for my "return" and for this, I am required, along with my escort, to behave sociably, which requires dancing and I, therefore, need to be comfortable with wearing a dress. Are you satisfied, sire?"

"Not quite… Tell me, who are you being honoured to have as your escort again?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

Kaitlyn folded her arms and stared at him, "You aren't being serious? My honour or yours? If anything,_ you_ should feel blessed to be escorting me."

"Feel blessed? You mean, so I can be on the receiving end of your lacking capability to dance?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kaitlyn tried hard not to blush and thankfully, succeeded. Then, she realized why, when she had been changing into her dress, she felt so nervous; the thought of having to dance. Quickly, she did her best to come up with her usual witty responses, "Perhaps if I was to have a half-decent teacher, we could avoid this problem."

Realizing what it was she had meant, Arthur immediately retaliated, "In that case, we'll have to prove your teacher is better than decent by having you as a perfect dancer by the feast!"

"Aha! That means I win!" Kaitlyn spoke up triumphantly.

Arthur didn't see this coming, having taken her previous comment too much to heart, "What? How?"

"It seems the dear Prince isn't as sharp as he may think. I win because you said I'd be a perfect dancer by the feast and if I wasn't, you're a rubbish teacher. I believe that counts as a victory for myself, Sire."

Arthur sweat-dropped in disbelief, "To think I fell for that… And moving on, very quickly; where would you feel is appropriate for you..?"

"I would say my chambers but that wouldn't be appropriate at all, would it? It seems our options are rather limited…"

He spoke almost teasingly, "To think you'd care about something like that."

She smirked, "Well, I'm pretty sure my maid wouldn't appreciate your sudden being in my quarters." She spoke casually whilst being fully aware of the double meaning in her words and knowing exactly how it would affect Arthur.

He gaped at her for reasons to different to previously, "What are you talking about?" He managed to splutter out.

"Oh, nothing!"

But Arthur could tell by the tone of her voice that this most certainly was not the case. He stared at her, disbelief and shock clearly etched on his face in contrast with her calm, yet wicked expression. He cleared his throat and straightened up, looking into her bright green eyes, attempting to ignore her comment. "As I was saying, there should be no problem with my chambers if that's your problem then? Given that there is virtually nowhere else… Had we not been so close to the date of the feast, we could have used the Great Hall but now it's in the stages for preparations, that's not possible…"

Kaitlyn pondered this for a moment and then nodded in approval, "That is fine by me."

"Okay. We should start as soon as we can then. This evening?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

"That's sorted. Now if you'll excuse, I must go now…" He kept his eyes fixed on hers when he tilted his head to kiss her hand. His lips lingered there for a moment longer than was deemed as friendly; when he finally broke contacted with her soft, lightly tanned skin, he moved to retreat to his chambers.

Just as he took a few steps past her, he heard her speak again, "Arthur, could you, maybe, formally introduce me to Lady Morgana?" She spoke slowly and was careful with her words and to mask any bitterness or hatred she felt towards the King's bewitchingly beautiful Ward.

Arthur smiled to himself, his back still turned to her, "Of course, before we dine with her and the King tonight. I think you will both get on very well."

He was completely oblivious to the irony of his words.


End file.
